Team Oasis
Introduction Team Oasis is an Iran cycling team run by the controversial manager Nooky Lair. The team saw first light at the end of season 17 and is based in the city of Natanz. It has a clear mission which has been visible right from the start. Team Oasis aims to battle existing prejudices about Iran and show a different side of the nation. It hopes to do so by inviting cyclists from different countries to come to Iran and let them tell their experiences to the home front. History In season 17 the team started with only Iranian riders. Many did not have enough talent to succeed on a high level and left the team during its first season. Starting captain Ramyar Samadi stayed a little longer and gave its first victory to the team. Pretty soon cobbler Kamo Takuma was attracted as captain for the lower divisions, followed by climber Freddy Curt. Soon after the training of talent Rostam Sirjani started. That went so well that Sirjani together with Freddy Curt formed the foundation for Team Oasis its early succes. Gradually the team expanded its climbing branch and added a hilly branch when Erwin Geitz joined the team. Sponsors Team Oasis was initially funded by the Irani regime. The funds provided by Tehran gave the oppurtunity to battle in the lower OCM-leagues. At the end of season 18 the team had become pretty succesful. Many parties showed interest in a sponsorship deal but it was Nabilat Trade & Commerce (NTC) that made an offer one couldn't refuse. They literally gave the team wings with unlimited supplies of Dopium energy drinks. In return the Afghanistan-based company got access to the Iran market. During season 20 the team peaked at the American tour called Race of the Minutemen. With a win in the General Classification Iran's golden boy Rostam Sirjani draw the immediate attention of Dutch-based Persian Caviar. Also the presence of a new Dutch superstar, Erwin Geitz , made the company decide to invest in Team Oasis. This led to a new shirt design and great oppurtunities to go upmarket. Oasis 1.0 (Season 17 - 25) The team was initially build around Rostam Sirjani and Erwin Geitz, with a strong focus on tours. Single day races had far less of a priority. After a mind blowing season 20 we ended up in division 2. There the hilly skills of Geitz became very useful. So we incorporated hilly races in our schedule too, with reasonable succes. We never really dropped down, unless we wanted to sign up for a tour like Monte Rosa or Perm. By doing so in the later stage Sirjanis carreer we also fitted in some downhill races. Support in those days was mostly climbing based, with Xalbador Palacios and Némethi László being the key members. The main achievements in this period were winning Race of the Minutemen (S20) and Tour of Hawaii (season 25) by Rostam Sirjani. From the very start we really wanted to win those races on American soil. All the better it was done by an Iranian. Also noteworthy is that we managed to score GC results in five different tours with both Geitz and Sirjani, which was by then only achieved by Goddard Scothern. Sirjani was the first rider in OCM with a result in Volta ao Porto, Cymru Taith, Monte Rosa Tour, Perm Tour and Race of the Minutemen. Oasis 2.0 (Season 26 - 30) We noticed that to become more competetive we had to get better riders and better support. Up till then we had a decent CL team but we lacked a result scoring captain. We first attracted Meine Witting as climbing specialist and started to invest in high av team mates like Matt Mundine, Jacobus Vercouteren and Tais Thrane. They formed a solid base together with trainees Xalbador Palacios and Julien Strinck. We also attracted Jude Evans for allround races since we became a strongly AV-based team. In this shorter period we breached into division 1 and won some major allround races (Bochum Fart, Clervaux Kriterium and St. Petersburg Grand Prix). Yet we struggled for a big fish and getting wins in the highest division. Oasis 3.0 (Season 31 - 42) In this large time period manager Nooky Lair founded a yet unprecedented downhill team. It started off as an interesting continuation of Sirjani's legacy in combination with filling in the then new tactical role as downhill guide. The foundation was laid with Nari Salvatore, Emerson Prewitt, Yanik Arda and Farzin Niroomad. Later followed Nick Boezeman, Dominic Haidegger, Helmut Gott and Geo Bratu. This team has reached a few important landmarks in OCM. It was the first team to have entered races with an average over 80 on downhill. Then it was followed by the first team to enter a race with all six riders over 80 in downhill (S36/37). Then later it twice hit over 1.000 points in 1 season on downhill qualified races (S38 1070 points, S42 1090 points). So far nobody has come close to that. That was not al that happened. In the same period we had Jim Deuring on our team, whom was neglected by the Dutch managers. He became the cheapest star ever for our team with a purchase price of just $32.991. Deuring became our tour rider, which was easy to combine with our downhill team. He made it to Vuelta specialist, where he had 4 podiums of which 1 win. He also participated decently in Germany Tour. Plínio Taveira took over his role but was found too much of a light weight. It was Raúl Gonzales in season 39 who was finally capable to continue tour ambitions. He won the YC of Volta ao Porto in S40 and will start as the captain for the next generation of Oasis. Former Jerseys TeamOasis1.png|Season 17 TeamOasis.png|Season 18-19 TeamOasis3.png|Season 20-23 TeamOasis4.png|Season 24-25 TeamOasis5.png|Season 26-28 TeamOasis6.png|Season 29-30 TeamOasis7.png|Season 31-32 TeamOasis8.png|Season 33-37 Core Riders *Govend Ardebili (Iran) *Humberto Valenzuela (Spain) *Levi Waard (Netherlands) *Per Neuländtner (Austria) *Rashad Abdul-Karim (United Arab Emirates) *Raúl Gonzales (Argentina) *Richard Parkerson (United States Virgin Islands) *Senel Seyhan (Turkey) *Tudor Basescu (Romania) *Zakhar Mikhaylov (Uzbekistan) Notable Former Riders : Trained Team Captains *S18 - S25 Rostam Sirjani (Iran) 1x win GC & Classic, 8 other wins, 27 results in total *S19 - S29 Erwin Geitz (Netherlands) 7x win, 29 results in total *S31 - S38 Jim Deuring (Netherlands) 1x win GC, 5 other wins, 31 results in total *S34 - S42 Yanik Arda (Turkey) 8x win, 20 results in total *S36 - S49 Dominic Haidegger(Germany) 6x win, 18 results in total : Bought Team Captains *S26 - S31 Meine Witting (Netherlands) 1x win, 10 results in total *S27 - S31 Jude Evans (Seychelles) 4x win, 11 results in total *S39 - S49 Helmut Gott (Germany) 5x win, 14 results in total : Temporary Captains *S18 - S18 Kamo Takuma (Japan) 3x win, 5 results in total *S18 - S19 Freddy Curt (Denmark) 1x win, 4 results in total *S19 - S19 Vagellis Kourdis (Cyprus) 1x win 3 results in total *S22 - S23 Ludovico Raposo (Portugal) 1 result in total *S24 - S24 Mas"ud Quataiba (Bahrain) no results *S24 - S25 Hunter Drager (Wales) 1 win, 4 results in total *S39 - S39 Oskar Kvam (Norway) 2x win, 3 results in total : Trained Team Mates *S19 - S24 Matteo Restivo (Italy) no results, training failure *S21 - S28 Xalbador Palacios (Spain) 1x win, 2 results in total *S23 - S26 Colin Rossi (USA) no results, training failure *S23 - S34 Julien Strinck (Belgium) 3 results in total *S26 - S39 Hedi Pourheidari (Iran) 2x win, 2 results in total *S27 - S35 Zartosht Yaghoubi (Iran) 1x win, 6 results in total *S27 - S37 Nari Salvatore (Italy) 4x win, 7 result in total *S30 - S38 Emerson Prewitt (Bermuda) 3x win, 7 results in total *S32 - S43 Farzin Niroomad (Iran) 2x win, 3 results in total *S33 - S43 Khashayar Arjmand (Iran) 2 results in total, training failure *S33 - S47 Nick Boezeman (Netherlands) 4x win, 9 results in total *S34 - S43 Soroush Mahdipur (Iran) no results, training failure *S34 - S49 Plínio Taveira (Portugal) 3x win, 10 results in total *S38 - S41 Dariush Yavari (Iran) no results, training failure : Bought Team Mates *S17 - S18 Ramyar Samadi (Iran) starting captain *S18 - S19 Adrien Schneck (UK) 177 CL *S18 - S19 Chevalier de Pillier de Bois (Monaco) bad hiller *S18 - S19 Ludger Wotte (Netherlands) 176 CL *S19 - S21 Brian Knol (Netherlands) 198 CL *S19 - S21 Juliusz Andrysiak (Poland) 193 CL *S19 - S27 Némethi László (Hungary) 186 CL *S20 - S21 Amez Qahremani (Iran) bad cobbler *S21 - S26 Odilon Zimmer(France) 181 HL SP *S22 - S24 Sterling Renwick (England) Allrounder / Windreaker *S24 - S27 Matt Mundine (Australia) Allrounder / Hiller *S25 - S30 Kutlu Ozughan (Turkey) 172 CL *S26 - S28 Hjalte Glessner (Denmark) 197 HL SP *S27 - S29 Jacobus Vercouteren (Belgium) 200 CL *S27 - S33 Juan Alemany (Spain) 180 CL *S28 - S34 Musa Kolahdouz (Iran) 219 HL SP *S30 - S32 Tais Thrane (Denmark) 205 CL *S30 - S33 Agrin Emadi (Iran) 188 HL SP / Allrounder *S34 - S38 Emiliano Guerini (Italy) 197 CL Notable Results As of Day 14, Season 51, these are the most notable results by Team Oasis: : Tours :General Classification *1st: Norway Tour #20 , Raúl Gonzales *1st: Norway Tour #21 , Humberto Valenzuela *1st: Race of the Minutemen #5 , Rostam Sirjani *1st: Volta ao Porto #34, Raúl Gonzales *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #19 , Jim Deuring *2nd: Volta ao Porto #31, Raúl Gonzales *2nd: Vuelta a Valparaìso #6, Senel Seyhan *2nd: Vuelta a Valparaìso #8, Senel Seyhan *2nd: Vuelta de los Castillos #15, Jim Deuring *2nd: Vuelta de los Castillos #20, Jim Deuring *3rd: Germany Tour #49, Rashad Abdul-Karim *3rd: Monte Rosa Tour #9 , Erwin Geitz, *3rd: Perm Tour #23 , Erwin Geitz *3rd: Perm Tour #24 , Rostam Sirjani *3rd: Perm Tour #45 , Geovanni Iaconzzo *3rd: Vuelta a Valparaìso #4, Humberto Valenzuela *3rd: Vuelta de los Castillos #21, Jim Deuring :Youth Classification *1st: Cymru Taith #38, Geovanni Iaconzzo *1st: Norway Tour #21 , Humberto Valenzuela *1st: Perm Tour #45 , Geovanni Iaconzzo *1st: Volta ao Porto #31 , Raúl Gonzales *1st: Volta ao Porto #35 , Humberto Valenzuela *1st: Vuelta a Valparaìso #4, Humberto Valenzuela *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #30, Rashad Abdul-Karim *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #31, Zakhar Mikhaylov *2nd: Germany Tour #47, Rashad Abdul-Karim *2nd: Norway Tour #20 , Humberto Valenzuela *2nd: Vuelta a Valparaìso #5, Humberto Valenzuela *3rd: Perm Tour #45 , Humberto Valenzuela *2nd: Volta ao Porto #25, Plínio Taveira *3rd: Volta ao Porto #36 , Humberto Valenzuela *3rd: Vuelta de los Castillos #27, Senel Seyhan :Stages *1st: Cymru Taith #16 - Stage 1, Erwin Geitz *1st: Germany Tour #47 - Stage 6, Rashad Abdul-Karim *1st: Norway Tour #20 - Stage 5, Raúl Gonzales *1st: Norway Tour #20 - Stage 8, Raúl Gonzales *1st: Volta ao Porto #25 - Stage 3, Plínio Taveira *1st: Volta ao Porto #31 - Stage 3, Raúl Gonzales *1st: Volta ao Porto #34 - Stage 3, Raúl Gonzales *1st: Volta ao Porto #39 - Stage 3, Humberto Valenzuela *1st: Volta ao Porto #34 - Stage 7, Raúl Gonzales *1st: Vuelta a Valparaìso #4 - Stage 4, Humberto Valenzuela *1st: Vuelta a Valparaìso #6 - Stage 4, Senel Seyhan *1st: Vuelta a Valparaìso #6 - Stage 6, Senel Seyhan *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #19 - Stage 2, Jim Deuring *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #20 - Stage 2, Jim Deuring *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #20 - Stage 4, Jim Deuring *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #22 - Stage 4, Oskar Kvam *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #33 - Stage 5, Rashad Abdul-Karim *2nd: Race of the Minutemen #5 - Stage 4, Rostam Sirjani *2nd: Race of the Minutemen #5 - Stage 5, Erwin Geitz *2nd: Volta ao Porto #34 - Stage 6, Raúl Gonzales *2nd: Volta ao Porto #31 - Stage 7, Raúl Gonzales *2nd: Vuelta a Valparaìso #8 - Stage 6, Senel Seyhan *3rd: Cymru Taith #22 - Stage 1, Agrin Emadi *3rd: Cymru Taith #38 - Stage 1, Geovanni Iaconzzo *3rd: Cymru Taith #38 - Stage 1, Rashad Abdul-Karim *3rd: Germany Tour #31 - Stage 4, Jim Deuring *3rd: Germany Tour #47 - Stage 8, Rashad Abdul-Karim *3rd: Monte Rosa Tour #9 - Stage 5, Erwin Geitz *3rd: Volta ao Porto #34 - Stage 5, Raúl Gonzales *3rd: Vuelta de los Castillos #11 - Stage 5, Jacobus Vercouteren *3rd: Vuelta de los Castillos #18 - Stage 2, Jim Deuring *3rd: Vuelta de los Castillos #19 - Stage 5, Jim Deuring *3rd: Vuelta de los Castillos #19 - Stage 5, Rashad Abdul-Karim : : Classics *1st: Tour of Hawaii #17 (Div 3), Rostam Sirjani *2nd: Ainet - Bruggen #26 (Div 2), Julien Strinck *2nd: Zyte GP #17 (Div 3), Hunter Drager *3rd: Tour of Hawaii #37 (Div 3), Helmut Gott : Downhill races *1st: Bielsko Biala - Zakopane (div 2) #31, 38 *1st: Bordano GP (div 3) #38 *1st: Bytom - Katowice (div 1.1) #32, 37, 45 *1st: Eissh Downhill (div 1) #16, 29 *1st: Elias Márquez Invitational (div 1) #29, 33, 34 *1st: Dali - Dali (div 4) #10 *1st: Dibola - Denua (div 2.1) #10, 11, 34, 38 *1st: Giresun - Fatsa (div 4) #11 *1st: Härjedalen (div 5) #9 *1st: Hays (div 3) #17 *1st: Hokio te Roto Wakatipu (div 1) #3, 4 *1st: Juberri - Canolic (div 2) #30, 35, 38, 44 *1st: Kanchanaburi - Bangkok (div 2.1) #43 *1st: Monaco - La Condamine (div 3) #17 *1st: Pietermaritzburg SA (div 4) #11 *1st: Rio Pico - Gas Nac (div 2) #31, 34, 42, 47, 49 *1st: Stockholm Tour (div 2) #31, 35, 51 *1st: Tears of Dalani Pass (div 1), #3 *1st: Trofeo Bajando a Granada (div 1.1) #4, 9, 11 *1st: Whistler - Vancouver (div 1) #13, 14, 16, 20 :DH sprints *1st: Chennai - Pondicherry (div 1) #37, 38, 39, 44 *1st: Fuga dal Vesuvio (div 2) #15 :DH Stages *1st: Patryk Drozdowski Trophy Cup - Stage 3 (div 1) #3 *1st: Vuelta a Valparaìso - Stage 4 (div 2) #4, 6 All results since the start: Links﻿ *OCM Team Page Category:Teams Category:Iran